Naughty Shandy
by BigMachoCinephile
Summary: After a case, Andy has a gift for Sharon. A special gift that Andy will enjoy too.


Naughty Shandy.

First I would like to thank my beta and friend, Noemi, who had the patience to wait for my story and help me.

I hope you will like the first chapter and my inbox is opened to any suggestions you may have.

Manon.

…

The fault was of that bloody case. Sharon blamed it. It was the middle of August and the squad of Major Crimes had helped Robbery and Homicide since murderers had apparently all gone on holidays.

Last week Provenza had been called in a house on the very posh Hollywood's hills. A woman in her thirties had been found dead early in the morning so he had called the whole team.

"Hmm.. Commander, I'm sure we don't have to go all in. You can wait here if you want to."

They were all in front of the house already. Sharon narrowed her eyes at him. "And why is that?"

He put his palm up in front of him. "Alright. Go in. But don't say I did not warn you."

She looked at Andy who was behind her. He threw her a look that said "I don't know anything about it."

When she entered the murder scene, she understood why Provenza had insisted that she had to stay outside.

A pretty woman was lying on a bed completely naked and both her hands were tied up to the headboard of the bed thanks to handcuffs.

Sharon thought that she was very pretty. She had long black hair that fell all around her on the pillows and her body was beautiful too.

She stopped at the entrance of the bedroom and felt someone bumping into her. Andy. And he had come to a dead stop seeing that young woman. He muttered a little "sorry", his eyes still glued to the naked woman.

She raised an eyebrow in his direction that he didn't noticed.

"Okay Lieutenant. Can you tell us what happened here?"

"Well, it seems to me that maybe the French were right. She died from a petite mort." Julio snorted but stopped immediately when Sharon turned back to her Lieutenant. "This is not funny." But Provenza did not look sorry at all, he explained to her what he knew. "Patrol was called to this house because a neighbor could not stand the dog barking. When they noticed someone not moving on the bed, they entered and found her." He said pointing at the woman.

"Do we know the cause of death?"

"Not yet." Mike said. Sharon noticed that he had a blush on his cheeks but she didn't say anything about it. Apparently, her male detectives had troubles keeping their hormones in check.

"So what are we doing here?" Sharon asked.

"Well, she might have been murdered, Commander. We need to investigate."

As it turned out, Provenza was almost right. The young woman had succumbed to a heart attack during her sexual activities. Her alone sexual activities.

When, in the morgue, Sharon had asked how, if she was really alone, was she supposed to free herself from the handcuffs, it was Andy who answered her without thinking. He said that those kind of handcuffs had little buttons to free yourself really easily. Doctor Morales had chuckled and Sharon had tried but failed, not to blush.

When they got home that night, Sharon was still a little off balance.

Andy had waited until they were alone in bed to finally ask what was wrong.

"Nothing." Sharon answered.

Andy raised an eyebrow in her direction, not believing her. Sharon turned on her side and draped herself over Andy to not look at him in the eyes.

"It's just this case."

Andy chuckled at her and Sharon started to move, vexed, but Andy stopped her.

"You're cute. Babe, it always makes me laugh to see how uncomfortable you are when a case is about sex, whereas, at home, well, in here, you are nothing but shy."

"Andy!" Sharon exclaimed.

"See?" Andy grinned and pulled her closer, dropping a kiss to her lips.

"You want to know what threw me off? It's how much you seamed to know about that stuff… You know, the toys, the handcuffs..."

"Well, even if I'm not proud of it, I had a life before you and..."Andy said looking down at her.

Sharon looked up at him, encouraging him to continue. "And, you know I'm an old guy. I can only please a woman, by myself, only once a night. Twice if I'm really lucky. So… I had to find other...ways."

Sharon knew she had to feel uncomfortable of Andy's past. But she wasn't. They both had different ways to cope with their loneliness. And, if she had to be honest, she had receive quite a few times Andy's famous ways to please a woman. So she wasn't going to complain.

"Is there… Is there some stuff that you didn't… That we didn't try?" Sharon asked, a little unsure about herself. She could almost feel Andy fidgeting beneath her.

"Yes."

"Why?" She fired back without thinking.

"I don't know… Because neither of us asked and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable and because I think our sex life is pretty fulfilling, no?"

Sharon smiled and moved her leg up and down his. "Oh yes."

Andy chuckled again and pulled her even closer to his body. He moved his head so he could kiss her and Sharon immediately responded. All the sexual tension that she had felt during that case the last few days were coming down now and she was grateful that it happened now, in the softest of her bed, with her husband and not in the middle of her office like she had dreamed about the night before. No, that definitely wasn't proper for a commander to ask one of her lieutenants to bent her on her desk like she had dreamed of.

She moaned when his hands finally traveled down toward her butt. He squeezed it and pulled her roughly against him, her moans muffled against his mouth.

The sex was kind of frantic that night. Sharon felt insatiable. She hadn't felt like that since she had been pregnant and her entire body and life had been dictated by hormones. Of course she had been horny because, or rather thanks to, Andy before. But there was nothing like being blinded by lust, being driven by sexual want. That's how she felt tonight

For once, it was Andy who caught his breath quicker than Sharon. She was lying beside him, on her back, her eyes wide open. If Andy had some energy left at the moment, he would run his tongue all over her sweat covered body.

"Andy..." Sharon moaned again. She could still feel some remainants of her orgasms running her in body; Making some parts of her contract delightfully.

"Dam Babe. I love you Sharon, you know I do but that was something else."

Sharon turned her head to him and nodded. She hummed and finally found some force to move. She put one of her arms across his chest and one of her legs across his. She shivered and groaned when her sex brushed against his thigh.

"I think you broke me." Sharon said, finally able to talk.

Andy chuckles and pulled her closer. "I think you broke me. Gosh, I don't think I've ever had sex like that."

Sharon dropped a wet kiss to his chest. "Yeah, me neither." She added.

"I think I won't be able to have sex until next month."

Sharon huffed and raked her nails on his chest. "We both know that's not true." She whispered and turned her head so she could kiss him. She knew that she would have to get up soon to go to the bathroom but at the moment, she was happy to be there. She had never felt more loved than she did since she had met Andy. And even if it wasn't the main point of their relationship, the sex was not too bad either.

Andy was dropping sweet kisses on her neck that made her eyes close. She knew him, she knew when he did that, he was close to fell asleep in her arms.

"Hold that thought, I will be right back." Andy grunted when she raised but she kissed him quickly before going to the bathroom. She didn't bother putting anything on. It was warm enough and she felt like wanting some skin contact. Once she did everything that a woman needs to do after that kind of pleasurable activities, she went back in, finding her husband on his side, fighting against his heavy eyelids. She laid back down and welcomed him in her arms. He put his head on her stomach and dropped a kiss below her breast. She let out a long content sight before falling asleep. Andy fell asleep too. But that night, he dream of something. A gift for Sharon. Well, that would be a gift for him too. He just had to plan a moment to give it to her. A moment where they would be alone together. On an holiday maybe, the condo wouldn't do. Neighbors are too close. Yeah, Sharon would accept the gift, but only if there was no chance to be caught. Andy couldn't wait…

TBC...


End file.
